A Hidden Past
by So-Eager-4-Eternal-Damnation
Summary: Bella doesn't jump, she goes back to her house and finds what Edward left for her. When she goes back to the Cullen's house again, who will she meet?
1. Chapter 1 Back to Forks

**A/n: Ok I am so sorry that I have not updated my other stories! I have not forgotten them and I will update them again soon! This story however is something that has been nagging at me for a while now. READ ON—**

_Now Presenting… A Hidden Past_

Chapter 1. Back to Forks

My sweet delusion began screaming at me, begging me to stop. I looked over the edge of the cliff only to jump back in shock. The ocean was in a torrent, the waves were deadly, but that was not what caught my eye. In the water a bright orange flame danced.

I thought over this as the wind and rain continued to pelt me, sending involuntary shivers down my spine. That flame…that flame, it was so… familiar. It reminded me, of fire. Suddenly it all came back to me. My delusional Edward told me to back away from the cliff and go home to Charlie.

Edward…vampires…VICTORIA! Suddenly it all clicked, but I could feel no motive to run from her, even though I knew how close she was to me. The time I took thinking _his_ name had crushed me. I didn't care who was there,, I didn't feel anything but the sharp stabbing pain as all of my memories of Edward filled me up and spilled out.

My tears flowed almost invisibly as the wind and rain whipped them away. I dropped onto my knees from the crippling pain that was coursing through me. I fell onto my stomach, as misery consumed me. I vaguely remembered Jacob's frantic voice as he asked me what had happened.

I just stared up at him with unseeing eyes, "Take me home." I cried, unable to or willing myself to rid the pain from my voice. I didn't have enough energy to wrap my arms around myself, and soon I found black dots in front of my eyes.

Then, it was over.

-----page break-----

I woke up to find myself completely drenched in water and lying on the couch. Charlie was standing by me, looking at me hesitantly. "Bella! Thank god, I was so worried, Jacob brought you home soaking wet and said that he found you on the edge of a cliff…well I thought...you…might have…"

I gestured for him to continue, "BeentryingtokillyoursefoverEdward!" he rushed in one breath.

Well I wasn't expecting that. My mouth dropped open, "Dad, I would never…I was just…appreciating the view."

"Good, good, are you ok, how do you feel? Why were you crying?" Charlie rushed out in one breath.

There was no way I would tell him the real reason of my hearing voices escapade. "I-I was doing some thinking, and my thoughts wandered, to painful avenues." I replied weakly hoping he would get the idea.

"Oh." Charlie replied with and apologetic smile.

"I-I really need to go take a shower dad." He smiled at me, with a hint of concern in his eyes, and nodded.

I trudged up the stairs, stripping out of my cold wet clothes and basking in the hot water of the shower. I stayed in the shower until the hot water an out. I quickly wrapped myself in my towel and changed into my p.j.'s.

I walked into my room and strode across the room to my window. I stroked the glass; it was such a precious memory, and an annoying reminder. I sighed stepping away. As I backed up I heard a loud squeak come from my floor.

I looked down, the floorboard I was standing on it looked…odd. I examined the pattern of the wood closer. It was warped. I carefully put my fingers on the edge of the board. It moved under my slight touch.

I don't know why but I was compelled to lift it up. I lifted the boad only to find the shock of my life.

APOV:

I had been getting strange visions of Bella lately. Motorcycles, strange men, and nothingness. Edward had told me not to watch her future, but I couldn't help it, I was too attuned to her mind.

Ah. Poor Edward. He had been doing so horribly and he kept changing his mind on whether or not to visit Bella to see if she's happy or not. I know that his resolve is weakening every day. If this doesn't stop, it will eat him alive!

I see that eventually we will return to Forks. I wonder how Bella reacted to us leaving. I couldn't seem to find her face.

Suddenly a tingling feeling spread from my toes up to my head, once it reached my head I was engulfed by a vision.

_Bella was standing at the edge of a humongous cliff. I instantly feared for her safety and tried to call out to her but as always nothing came out. I watched her inch nearer to the edge. I didn't want to see this. Instead of looking scared Bella seemed overjoyed. Bella's movements were slow and deliberate. She was now on the balls of her toes about to jump when she looked off the edge._

_Whatever she saw scared her and she immediately backed down. Meanwhile a mighty storm whipped around her. She fell to her knees, the most pain I have ever seen on a humans face was plastered against hers. She cried out one word that made my dead heart ache, "Edward." I saw her collapse completely with the misery she was feeling as her body was wracked with sobs that were washed and whipped away by the storm. Suddenly I was falling upwards and I was back in my own body._

As I came back to the present I instantly dialed Edward. As usual no answer, I just kept calling until I heard his annoyed voice, "What Alice!" By now I was sobbing uncontrollably, without tears.

"A-Alice, what's wrong?" his voice was layered with concern.

"I-It's B-Bella!" I cried out, I had to calm myself down or I couldn't tell him.

"What! What is it, I told you not to look into her future!"

"I couldn't help it Edward!" I snapped at him.

"I can't believe you left her Edward; you should see what you've done to her."

"What!" he shouted desperately.

I knew he could just faintly pick up the tenor of my mind over the phone so I showed him the vision, even though it tore me up to repeat it.

"Alice, she's supposed to be better! I am a monster! I am going to check on her." He trailed off as I got another vision.

_Edward had just arrived at our house in Forks, "I will just make sure that Alice is wrong and then I will leave, she will never even know I was here, but the look in her eyes..." he trailed off muttering to himself as he walked into the house. I did not miss the utter misery that was plain as day across his face._

"Alice…Alice!" Edward repeated angrily into the phone.

"Go Edward." I whispered before hanging up. His mind was set; he was going to se Bella.

**A/n: Just warning you this story will probably be short, maybe like 5 chapters, but I hope you like it. REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sleeping With the Past

**A/n: I am so on a role with this story! I just need to write it out so you get another chapter! Whoohoo!**

Chapter 2. Sleeping With the Past

BPOV:

I stared down at the pictures of Edward and I, my C.D., and my plane tickets. I gasped in shock, a small amount of pain rippled through me. I hurriedly picked up the CD and put it into my computer. I pressed play and instantly I was surrounded with my lullaby.

I felt no amount of pain surprisingly. I just felt, somehow close to him. I felt like he was here with me. The beautiful melody that I hadn't heard in so long filled me up and gave me a sense of security. I set the song on replay mode so that it would just replay that song over and over. I grabbed the photos and stared at each one intently. I un-bent the photo of Edward and I, slowly and cautiously.

Seeing us together was just more evidence for me that proved that he was real. My beautiful Edward stared smiling up at me from the photo. My delusions may have been better then my plain memory, but they had still not done him any justice. His beautiful smile was wonderful to see.

He was so gorgeous, somewhere in between my ogling at Edward's beauty and my lullaby playing, the pain caught up with me. I picked up the floor board and slammed it back into place. I clutched the photos in one hand and the tickets in the other as I started to shake.

"Why Edward, why? No reminders, right, sure. Didn't you cause me enough pain when you left? It was horrible enough without this too." I mumbled to myself staring at the picture as if that would help something.

My tears were flowing down my cheeks, "Why did you have to leave!?!" I cried out more loudly then I meant to. I gasped my presents as I dragged myself to my bed. I shook violently as I managed to hold onto my sides while still grasping my presents.

I slowly calmed as my lullaby kept on going. I slowly fell asleep, clutching my last reminder of Edward as tightly as I could. My last thought before unconsciousness was one I did not understand but I approved of anyway _go back to his house, give him back the tickets, he promised remember._ I fell asleep then.

I woke up screaming as usual. I looked outside to find another cloudy day. I would go to there house again today, I would give the plane tickets I was still clutching back.

EPOV:

I arrived at the house in no time. I stepped inside muttering to myself as I speedily set my bag in my room and hurried to do something I hadn't done in so long.

My body ached, almost as if it knew how close I was about to be to Bella. I arrived at her house sitting in the tree outside her bedroom window. She had just showered and I could smell her, even through the glass that separated me from her.

It was like heaven on Earth to me. I wanted so desperately to run to her and beg for her to take me back, but I just had to make sure she as happy. The look in her eyes would haunt me forever as she stroked the glass on her window.

I wanted to go and comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright. She was obviously unhappy; she was remembering how I used to come through her window. She looked so lovely, I sighed.

Maybe she wasn't unhappy about me though, maybe it was something else. Suddenly she crouched down to her floorboard and carefully pulled it open. She was shocked. How could she have not known what I had left there? As she took out the CD tears sprang to her eyes.

She put in the CD and made it replay her lullaby over and over. She seemed comforted by it, but also mad at the same time. She looked at the pictures next, examining them closely. After a moment she spoke in her irresistible voice, but it was lathered in sadness and depression.

"Why Edward, why? No reminders, right, sure. Didn't you cause me enough pain when you left? It was horrible enough without this too." She whispered to the picture. To hear her say my name was so…satisfying. "Bella, I'm sorry." I whispered into the night. She had a right to be mad at me, I did promise and I was interfering with her life.

What she said next surprised me and broke my dead heart, "Why did you have to leave!?!" she cried out. She slammed the floor board back own and climbed into her bed. She held herself together with her hands whispering over and over, "Why?"

I had done this, me! I watched her as she slept. I decided that I wouldn't bother her tonight, although all I wanted to do right now was take her in my arms and tell her everything would be alright.

I would watch her for a few more days to make sure that she was happy; this could be a one time thing. Maybe just because she found her presents. I would still just sit and watch. She woke up screaming and in a cold sweat, it broke my heart.

I ran all the way home consumed with grief.

BPOV:

I found that Charlie was out fishing, since it was Sunday, so I hopped in my car and I drove down the lane to the Cullen's house.

I clutched the plane tickets nervously, scared about what I was about to do. I turned my car of in front of their driveway for it had become impassable for my car.

Tree roots poked from the ground and I stumbled down the long lane. I looked up at the big white house which still seemed so quiet and dead. I opened and closed the door noiselessly; I felt that making noise now would make run out of here screaming.

It was exactly the same, they had left behind everything, the house was only a cold hard shell, just like me. I walked swiftly and silently up the stairs towards his room.

I had to do this, I had to let him go. I froze at the top of the stairs. I walked cautiously over to the door, I twisted the knob slowly.

This time I couldn't contain the scream that rang out from my lips. It wasn't the fact that nothing at all had changed in his room, no, it was the person sitting in this room with his eyes firmly closed.

A look of pain fluttered across his features as his eyes fluttered open revealing pitch black irises. The shadows under his eyes were darker than I had ever seen.

This was out of hand, my delusions were definitely hurting me more than helping me. I gasped standing wide eyed. Teas brimmed up in my eyes as I collapsed on the floor. I dropped the tickets on the floor.

My imaginary Edward just stared at me wide eyed. "Funny." I muttered to myself, "I guess stalking my hallucination really has made me crazy." I started laughing, uncontrollable laughter. Hysterics threatened to overcome me as Edward stared at me with concern written all over his face.

Finally he got up and swept me up in a hug. He crushed me to his body, we both inhaled each others scents. "Bella, how are you here, why are you here?"

I could ask you the same thing." She replied laughing again.

"May I ask what exactly is so hysterical?" my sweet delusion questioned.

"Well as you already know, I have officially gone insane. Oh well, I may as well enjoy the hallucinations while thy are pleasant." I replied sighing into his arms.

"Bella." He said reproachfully.

"Hmm?" I asked feeling totally insane now.

"This is real."

"Uh-huh." I replied sarcastically

"Bella, I will prove to you that this is real." He grabbed my face in his cold hands.

"No! Please don't!" I cried a single tear slipping down my face.

"Why not? Have I hurt you too much? Have you moved on as I intended you to, I would certainly- accept that?"

"No I love you and I have always loved you and there's nothing you can do about it!" I replied feeling like a child.

"That's all I needed to hear." And then his lips were on mine. No pain in the world could justify missing this. His lips moved perfectly with mine. This kiss was less controlled than the others, which was fine by me.

He broke away and I gasped for air, while he was laughing quietly also trying to control his breathing.

"So you are really here, to stay?" I asked hopefully.

"I could not bring myself to leaving you again. Bella my love, what happened to you, you look horrible."

"I could ask the same to you." I replied. He swooped me up and carried me to his couch where we swapped stories, the sad mood had lifted from the air by the time we were done.

The rest of the afternoon he just held me in his arms whispering, "I love you." Every once in a while, I would do the same thing.

We sat there in peaceful silence, totally happy and for the first time in so long, I felt whole.

**A/n: Hope you like it! REVEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams and Nightmares

**A/n: Okay, after this chapter you guys will probably have really mean things to say to me, but honestly…well, you'll see—**

Chapter 3: Dreams and Nightmares

I woke up screaming as usual but I didn't care, I was with Edward…or at leas I thought I was. I was lying on Edwards couch, or what I presumed it to be. I sighed and opened my eyes. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips.

How am I in my room, where's Edward!? Wait, what happened? I looked down to see myself clutching the plane tickets in my hands. I started to shake violently, it was all a dream!

I screamed again but this time in release, in anger.

"Why me?! Huh? Why me!?" I shouted at the sky. Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do!? Was there no relief for me?

I saw a faint glow come from the corner of the room, I whipped m head around. I got up and peeked out of the window, just another dull gray day. I decided I would just go to sleep again, escape the pain. I drifted off to sleep, finally happy for its presence.

(Bella's Dream)

_I want to forget, I want to forget…_

"_**Bella, do you really want to forget Edward?"**_

_A tall man was looking down on me._

"_No, just for a while, I want the pain to go away." My tears spilled over and cascaded down my cheeks._

"_I don't want to hurt anymore! Please, take it away, just for a week!"_

_The man's face was gentle, kind. He had real remorse in his eyes and not just the fake stuff that I get from my 'friends'._

"_**Just for a week?" he asked.**_

_I simply nodded my head. A look of concentration came on his face and then he placed his hand on my chest._

_As he did so I slowly began to feel numb, until I could feel no more._

(End Dream)

I woke with a little hop, only to find that I really was numb. "Yeah…" I said unable to come up with a proper answer. I looked over at the clock…12:00pm. Wow I slept late, oh well.

I fell back asleep and I didn't wake up until my alarm woke me on Monday.

EPOV:

I knew she was so close. I needed to be with her, I had to. I found myself running through the forest ad in no time at all I was in her room watching her sleep.

Her face was pained, had I done that!? I took this time to analyze her perfect face. I noticed something I hadn't noticed before, she was…well different. Her eyes were more sucked in to their sockets. Her lips were barely tinted with the pink that used to be so prominent.

All in all, she looked almost dead, like a vampire. But she wasn't a vampire because even we look more alive than her. She did have the beauty and bruise like shadows under her eyes, but she was hurt deeply.

I would go to school tomorrow, I would be with her again, I would. I watched as her pained look turned to on of content, and peace. I left as she began to stir, that same look of peace on her face…

**No flames please! But I mean seriously, you guys said that the scene with Bella and Edward went a little fast…well there was a reason! P.S. I am so sorry that I didn't update in like forever, life –sighs-**


	4. Chapter 4 Ignorance is Bliss

**A/n: Of course I did not forget this story you sillies! It just took me some time to get to it! I mean, well yeah, this will be good! I promise. Also the mysterious man will be revealed in this chapter, you will find out who he is!**

Chapter 4: Ignorance is Bliss

Finally! I felt relief, I no longer felt pain. I tried desperately to remember why I was sad in the first place, but I found that I couldn't really remember, nor did I care ot remember if it caused me that much pain in the first place.

I was so caught up in thought that I hadn't even realized that I was already in my car driving to school. I felt so happy and light, I hadn't felt this way in so long. I vaguely remembered my dream last night, but not much.

I felt high, and with a sudden burst of ecstasy I let a shrill girly giggle escape. I was content, but somehow I felt in a haze, like I couldn't totally be happy.

As I pulled into the paring lot I noticed a silver Volvo pull in, I was too out of it to care, though I knew I should but I didn't know why.

I got out of my truck and made my way through the mass of students that were gathering around the car. Apparently whoever it was, was popular.

I heard exclamations, of, "He's back!" and "How do you think **she'll** handle it?" I wonder who **she** was although I guessed it was me since people kept staring at me.

Then I swear it was like a movie. A tall, lean, yet still muscular boy, with bronze hair and golden eyes stepped out of the car. The whole parking lot was hushed, not a single person spoke. The crowds parted so that there was a straight path from me to him.

His eyes locked with mine and I could see some emotion in them that I couldn't quite identify. It was somewhere between an overwhelming sadness and a great relief.

"Bella" he breathed in a quite tone. His voice was so beautiful, like velvet, if a voice can sound like velvet. I wondered idly how he knew me.

When I finally took in my settings and how silly this whole predicament seemed, I laughed.

Everyone looked at me as if I were crazy, which I may have been, but I could care less at the moment.

The unjustly beautiful god before me had a confused but saddened look in his too perfect eyes. He walked slowly up to me and placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella?" he whispered, his breath fanned across my face, accompanied by a scent so wonderful I momentarily forgot how to breathe.

The whole student body waited for me to respond.

"Yes?" I replied, utterly confused about how this godly creature could possibly know me.

He seemed so, so, so…sad.

"Who, are you?" I asked utterly confused. A huge mummer of 'What's' and 'Did she just say's' filled the crowd.

A look of deep hurt penetrated his face. I knew normally an expression like that would have made me cry, but right now I couldn't seem to find it in myself to care. So instead I simply said

"I'm sorry, I have to go to class now." I don't know whose voice that was, but it simply wasn't mine. I sounded like I was in a trance, some sort of scary dead trance.

Could distantly hear a roar of talking emerge the second I entered my class room. I could also feel that Edward had followed me into my first period.

"Bella, you don't, remember me?" Edward asked incredulously with a deep undercurrent of sadness in his voice. His poor tortured godly voice.

I turned around to him. His face had a tortured expression on it.

"I was sad, I wanted it to end. In my dreams, he came, and he made it end. He made it end for a week. One glorious week."

Edward stared at me with a dumbfounded expression. Luckily the teacher hadn't arrived yet so our conversation was not overheard. My voice was that same monotone. I was still trying desperately to remember who this person was.

"Bella, who did this to you?"

At his simple remark an answer bubbled to my lips before I could even understand what he had asked.

"You." I replied solemnly.

His glorious features were twisted into a mask of and suffering, angels like him shouldn't be sad.

"How do I know you?" I asked confusedly after several awkward minutes.

"Bella, do you honestly not remember?" he asked his face still in that tortured mask of pain.

Once again it felt as if someone was speaking for me when I said,

"Edward, I don't want to remember, not for a week, just one simple week. Please?" my voice was again strangely dead to me.

"Okay." He replied simply as he tried unsuccessfully to hide his pain.

Before he left he said in a pained yet determined voice,

"Bella, I will never give up on you."

Again I really didn't know who this person was or how I knew them but the voice that was speaking for me sure did.

"Edward, for this week it's a lost cause." I would have been very surprised about this whole 'voice' thing had I not been so numb.

Throughout the day my friends would ask me if I was okay or not I would always reply 'I don't know.' Be cause frankly I really didn't.

The day passed by quickly. It was almost as if my body was on autopilot simply doing the motions, because my brain simply wasn't thinking about what I was doing. No, my brain was wandering to the subject of Edward.

How did I know him? Were we friends? It certainly didn't seem like we were friends. He seemed hurt that I didn't remember him though. Every time I felt that I was close to figuring out the mystery of my relationship with Edward, t felt as though someone or something was keeping me from it.

Before I knew it I was in bed and falling asleep again, my dreams, however, were not as pleasant as my day.

(Bella's Dream)

_I stood in front of the man again, I was still numb though. He was pacing back and forth, looking at me with concern evident in his dark eyes._

"_This wasn't supposed to happen." He kept saying over and over._

_He still hadn't acknowledged my presence._

_When his eyes met mine, they were still full of concern._

"_So, Bella, how is it going?" he asked casually but I knew he was asking if I was okay with the numbness he had provided to me._

"_It's lovely, except that I seem to have made an angel sad and I don't even know him." I replied softly._

"_Yes, well, you may have noticed that I tried to help you today." He continued with a worried look now coming over his face._

"_What are you?" I asked._

_He chuckled, "I guess you could say I am like a mediator…I don't know a messenger between two separate worlds; between vampires and humans. Those were the creatures God gave me to look after. I chose for vampires to hunt humans, and I made it so they could choose another path. I, however, had no part in the creation of humans though. The credit for you belongs to the big guy upstairs. Now the case of you and Edward is very…unique. I thought that he would stay away a bit longer, but obviously I was wrong. I would have never given you the relief you sought had I known that Edward would come back. This could jeopardize your whole relationship…"_

_I was about to ask what said relationship would be when I was pulled roughly away from sleep by the beeping of my alarm clock._

As I blinked slowly awake, I knew I had, had a dream, but I couldn't recall what it was about.

I slowly got out of bed, ready to start another day in my week of bliss.

I didn't know why being like this was blissful, only that it was.

Like they say, _Ignorance is Bliss_.


	5. Chapter 5 Threats and Sketches

**A/n: OK! My wonderful reviewers! I absolutely love you guys, you know that!?! I always love to hear what you have to say so don't forget to review!!! So this chapter is dedicated to all of my fabulous reviewers! Also to **_**Hope.Flies, XxWinglessAngelxX, and barbiedoll123**_** who have reviewed on almost every chapter! YAY to you.**

Chapter 5. Threats and Sketches

EPOV:

_A/n: Cause you know you want it!!_

I didn't understand what was going on. How could she not remember me. She wasn't lying, that much I could easily tell, she obviously didn't remember me.

How could she not though!? I saw her crying over me, even though it hurts to think that she cried because of me, she at least remembered me.

That day was probably the worst of my life. Bella was so distant, a blank look filled her eyes, where once there was a bright light filled with her love, compassion, and love of life itself. She seemed like a zombie, like she wasn't really with it.

Maybe seeing me caused her to repress her memories of us. Maybe she was so traumatized that her body decided to forget the pain.

What ever was the cause of her memory loss, I would get her back, no matter what.

It hurt so bad that she didn't remember me. What's worse is that I couldn't seem to find any emotion in her eyes. Every time I thought I would get a faint trace of emotion, it was washed away before I could identify it. She looked, well, dead on her feet. He hair had lost its shine, her whole face seemed more sunk in, more pale if possible. In the sun you could see what the result of my leaving her really did.

I couldn't believe that my leaving caused her more pain. I just couldn't believe that she would be worse off without me. She deserved much, much more than me, someone who could care for her.

What's worse is something felt off. Now I was currently driving down the lane to my house. Could almost feel it in the air. Something was wrong, I just couldn't tell what yet.

As I got out of the car, a horrible smell of wet dog hit me; werewolf.

I snapped my head towards the direction of the smell, it came from the forest.

A large boy came out. He had russet skin and only wore pants, flaunting off his muscles. I glared at him and stopped breathing, for the stench that came off of him was foul.

The werewolf stepped forward and spoke in a rather annoying voice,

"Bloodsucker." He simply stated.

"Mutt." I replied in return he simply snorted.

"I'm not here to play the name game, I'm here to warn you." He spoke quietly, in a voice that was clearly stressed with his concentration, probably on not morphing this second.

"Oh really?" I snarled in return, this dog was getting on my nerves.

"Yes. Stay away from Bella, she doesn't like you anymore. She's under our protection now." He spoke like a little child, arguing a fruitless point.

Who did he think he was; sire he was big for a werewolf but certainly not the leader. As soon as he spoke the words Bella some disturbing images of her came into his head.

"You have no authority over me, pup! Bella is the love of my existence and she loves me too, so acting like a jealous love sick mongrel will not help you! Furthermore if you ever think of **my** Bella in that way again I will rip your throat out before you even know what's happening!" I shouted at the now shaking dog.

He slowly started backing way into the forest before replying,

"Oh, and I wouldn't be so sure she loves **you**." He finished with a smirk before running off through the forest.

How dare he! Bella loved, me, or at lease she used to. How would she feel now? Even if I could get her to remember she might hate me still. Where would I go from there!?!? Oh god, I'm such a monster! Bella will never talk to me again, and now I'll have to deal with an arrogant werewolf! Boy I've made a mess of things…

BPOV:

The day passed by uneventfully in my peaceful state. I had stated doodling absentmindedly on my notebook, I didn't realize what it was until I had finished. It was a drawing of a tall man, with dark eyes. He had dark hair that hung in disarray just a little bit past his eyes. He appeared to be pacing nervously.

He was so familiar, and yet I couldn't place him. I tried for about two minutes before I forgot what I was doing and went back to doodling.

During lunch I sensed someone sit down next to me, only after a few minutes did I notice it was Edward.

I felt a spark as I looked into his eyes, his beautiful butterscotch eyes. I felt I almost knew he was for just a moment, but then it was gone.

"Hello Bella." He acknowledged me with a nod. He was so beautiful, especially his bronze hair, the way it was always so tousled; like he had just gone for a run.

I took out my previous drawing, deciding I wanted to sketch some more. I was about to start drawing when the paper was abruptly whipped out of my hands.

Edward was now staring at it with rapt curiosity. His eyes narrowed slightly and he asked me,

"Bella, do you know who this is?" somehow the answer I had been looking for all day about who the man was came bubbling to my lips,

"The mediator, why?" I asked.

Edward's jaw dropped and he looked terrified and horrified at the same time.

This actually got my attention and I stared at him curiously, waiting for an explanation. Also at the same time wondering how I knew who he was.

**A/n: That's it folks! Muwahahahahaaaa! You have to review to get more!**


End file.
